


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Welcome To Hollywood [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Actor Changkyun, Actor Hyungwon, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Celebrity Changkyun, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Changkyun is a brat, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Minor Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Model Chae Hyungwon, Model Changkyun, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, Rivals to Lovers, Romantic Comedy, Use of American Names, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: Welcome To Hollywood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810357
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**12:15 PM**

"Daniel-"Changkyun scoffed and rolled his eyes at his make-up artist."For the love of god,how many times to have to say it,call me Changkyun."His make-up artist nodded anxiously."O-of course Changkyun."They said."S-sorry."

Changkyun rolled his eyes."Whatever."He said."Just make sure that you don't do it again or I'll make sure that my mother has you fired."


End file.
